


The Dark Chamber

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook dreads viewing his decaying betrothed's spirit in a dark chamber. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Letter, Seven League Boots, Immortal Pan, The Play's the Thing, etc.





	The Dark Chamber

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes.

 

Captain Hook sobbed for what seemed like hours in his dark chamber. He remained on a blanket as many tears ran down his face. He recalled his sick betrothed's final moments on the blanket. How she winced and writhed at the same time. How she died during Captain Hook's kiss. A few hours ago.

Captain Hook's eyes became wide after arms were around his waist. He blinked. ''Cecilia?'' He viewed the dark form nodding.

Captain Hook smiled before new tears ran down his face. He kissed the decaying spirit for a long time. He never released her in absolute darkness.

 

THE END


End file.
